


La Vita Perduta

by Luxress_X



Series: A new Life. [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxress_X/pseuds/Luxress_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to be rid of her past, Remyna, finds herself spiraling into a world she never dreamt of being apart of. The life of an assassin proves to be fairly easy, that is, until a certain red headed Imperial transports his Mother to the sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The road leading away from Whiterun had Remyna feeling a little less than disgruntled.  
Her dragonbone armor weighing heavily on her body as she walked north of the central  
city. Her body ached from the ruff and tumble life of The Dragonborn that she desperately  
wanted away from. As she neared the Loreius farmsted she caught a glimpse of quite an  
amusing site, her curiousity now peeked she had to find out what exactly she just saw.  
A red and black blur rushed past her making all kinds of noise as it did.  
Remy stiffened and a cooling touch of a ice spell welled in the palms of her hands as she  
tried to follow a high pitched and highly annoyed voice with her eyes.  
"Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving.  
At rest, but too still!"  
When she finally focused on what was causing all the commotion she sighed and let her  
arms slack by her sides. A man, couldn't be much younger than thirty-eight peered around  
the corner of a cart and huffed at her.  
"Are you okay?"  
Her demeanor quickly changing from ridged and on edge, to calm and confused. She  
didn't know exactly how to react, it was a rather strange sight.  
What could be more unsettling than a man who was dressed to the nine in a jesters get up.  
"Poor Cicero is stuck, can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well not her.  
Her corpse! She's quite dead."  
This had Remyna feeling even more uncomfortable than before but she wasn't about to let it  
keep her from helping the poor man.  
"I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But....Aggh! Wagon wheel! Damndest wagon  
wheel! It broke don't you see!?"  
She nodded slowly, the man may have been talking manically but she could tell his eyes  
were watching her closely, as if she might do something rash.  
"Well.... Is there something I can do to help?" She offered the crazy little man a soft smile, and  
folded her arms, her fingers still tingling from the magic she had prepared to wield against  
him.  
This sent him into a fit of giggles and he even began to dance, she began to laugh  
as well, her mood lifting quickly.  
"Oh, oh yes! The kindly stranger can certainly help!"  
She shifted her weight a little, looking at the crate that was inside the carriage.  
"Go to the farm, the Loreius farm. Just over there, off the road. Talk to Loreius, he has tools!  
He can help me! But he won't! He refuses!"  
The man seemed even more unnerved as he spoke about the farmer and how he  
simply refused to help him with his wheel.  
"Loreius? Refusing to help? That is unlike him, but I will see what I can do." The man had  
given her a place to sleep and a hot meal when she met her match with a frost troll a few years back.  
Her words excited the man, and his grin only got wider.  
"Convince him to fix my wheel! Do that and poor Cicero will reward you with coin!  
Gleamy, shiny, coin!"  
The mention of gold was intriguing but she wouldn't take gold from a man who was only  
looking for someone to fix his wheel so he could take his mother to her new resting place.  
She turned her back, but not before taking another quick glance at the mad man.  
Remy hoofed it up the side of the road to the farm and found that Loreius was out  
harvesting his wheat and cabbages.  
"Morning, Ms. Remyna, what brings you to the farm today?" The old man had a soft  
smile on his face as he put his tools down to greet her properly.  
He held his hand out to her and she took it with a grin gracing her lips.  
"Morning, Loreius, I just came to ask if you had seen the little man on the ro-"  
Before she could finish he cut her off with a disgusted sound.  
"Yes I've seen him! He's been coming up here asking for help and I don't know  
what he has in that crate, it could be anything!"  
Remy hadn't thought about that, she had only been thinking about the fact that he was  
trying to bury his mother.  
"Come on, Loreius, its just a wheel, you'd want someone to do the same for you if you were  
in that poor mans position."  
He heaved a sigh and nodded towards her. "You're right, Remy... Tell the fool I'll be down in  
a minute with my tools to help, but I want you to stay just in case he tries anything."  
Remyna smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"Why Loreius, I thought you were tougher than that, what could that man possibly do to  
you?"  
He chuckled and shook his head and she giggled herself before walking back down to the  
road to tell him the good news.  
He was settled at the back of the cart, talking to the crate. "Cicero will keep you from harm  
sweet mother...." She was quite the nosey dunmer but she would keep her mouth shut and  
just tell the man what he needed to know.  
"So, Loreius is coming to help!" She grinned and the man excitedly clapped his hands  
together and he reached into the cart to grab a pretty heavy coin purse.  
He held it out for her to take but she shook her head and smiled. "I'm quite  
sorry but I must refuse."  
She was about to simply walk away but she gasped when he grabbed her arm, flames  
engulfing her hands, ready to attack but he let go as soon as he realized.  
"Cicero means you no harm, surely. he just never got your name..."  
He seemed so absolutely infatuated with her, it was a little odd, but she was in fact a  
legend so it wasn't too awfully weird.  
"My apologies, you can call me Remyna. I'm certain I can call you Cicero?"  
She smiled awkwardly, knowing he had said his name repeated  
A little bit of surprise came to his face but it vanished as quickly  
as it came.  
"Why yes, Cicero is the name of this poor fool of hearts!" She smiled and tilted her  
head as he bowed but her attention was taken away from the little man as she heard Loreius  
approaching with his tools for the wheel.  
She sat down on a large rock close to the cart and pulled an apple from her pack  
before looking towards Cicero. "Are you hungry?" She didn't know exactly how long he had  
been there, or if he had a meal any time before so she felt inclined to ask.  
"If you had a sweetroll, or a carrot, Cicero wouldn't mind." He skipped over to the  
rock eagerly and situated himself beside her, almost too close for comfort.  
She felt her ears burn with anxiety from how close he was. but she ignored it  
and rummaged through her pack and found a carrot and offered it to him.  
"Here...' He took it slowly, his gloved fingers gently caressing hers as he took it.  
"Why thank you sweet, Remyna." He nibbled the end but his eyes never strayed too far  
from the cart, keeping a watchful eye on Loreius as he worked.  
She let her mind stray for a moment, wondering where she should head next, she had  
thought about joining up with the legion but with the thalmor taking hold, it made her  
more than nervous.  
The memories of her life on the run from the Altmer wasn't something she wanted to remember, She had tried for a years to banish the thoughts from her head but it wasn't that simple sadly. Suddenly she was relieved of her horrid mind and pulled back to the present with Cicero pulling on her arm.  
"Oh Loreius is done! He has saved Cicero's wheel and now he can take mother home!"  
Remy smiled slightly and looked over at the newly placed wheel.  
She was a bit saddened by the fact that she probably wouldn't ever see the silly jester  
again but she wasn't about to get sappy on a man she had only just met.  
Remyna tossed her apple core on the ground and then looked at Cicero.  
"I guess this is goodbye?" She held her hand out to him once she got on her feet again.  
and he took it gently in his own, rubbing his thumb over the soft light grey colored skin of her hand "Cicero believes so kind, Reymna." She felt the tips of her ears once again  
burning but not from anxiety, but from feeling something in her stomach that she wasn't  
familiar with.  
"I should be going then.." She lets his hand go almost reluctantly which confuses her,  
she's never had a pull to someone like this before and it kind of scared her in all honesty.  
Soon the thoughts of the mad man were behind her and she trekked her way up north  
to Dawnstar to find a khajiit caravan.  
"Quite the snow storm we've got, huh, Kharjo." Remy grinned as she pulled a cloak  
around her arms to keep her warm.  
"This one detests the cold, Remy." His tail twitches slightly as he shifts his weight. "We just  
got a new shipment if you're interested?"  
The little dunmer might have looked the innocent type but she was far from it. She may  
haved saved the entirety of Nirn with her thu'um but she never asked to be a legend.  
"If it is what I think it is, it better be imported directly from Elsweyr or else you aren't  
getting much coin from me you cheat." She sounded upset but a smile played on her  
lips as she spoke.  
The khajiit laughed and motioned for her to come inside the tent to discuss the illegals  
she aimed to purchase.  
He held out a small purple phial and she took it, uncorking the top and holding  
the mouth to her nose to take a whiff. It's scent was sweet, but it held bitter undertones.  
"May I?" She tilted it up slightly to indicate she wanted to taste. He nodded and gave  
her a motion of encouragement to do so.  
She lifted it to her lips and took a little in her mouth, moving it around with her tongue to  
get the full flavor. It was indeed the good stuff and she planned on paying good money for  
it.  
"How much...?" She put the cork back in place and swished the contents around inside.  
Kharjo sat down on a chair and smiled at her. "For you, sixty septims for five bottles, and  
I will add a pouch of moon sugar for free." She grinned and nodded taking out a coin  
purse and counting out the exact amount.  
Stuffing her purchases in her pack she thanked the khajiit and walked down the path  
that would lead to the main road to Windhelm.  
She dreaded the city, knowing what horrors lurked inside for those with the pointy ears  
such as her own. Remyna pulled her hood up, trying to hide her ears the best she could.  
She wanted to speak with her sister and that meant going down into the grey quarter.  
Once at the doors, she shoved one open and slipped inside, ignoring the drunks who  
were harassing a fellow dunmer woman.  
Remyna was young, not a day over eighteen, making her a meer child in the eyes of her  
race. She scurried away down the steps to the grey quarter and into the Cornerclub.  
Her sister Sovthyn was in a corner, sipping on a bottle of alto wine and watching another  
mer sweep the floor. Remy walked over, now feeling comfortable in the warm bar were  
all that came were her own kind. Taking a seat, Sovthyn smiled softly at her sister and  
reached across the table to take her hand.  
"Remyna, dear sister, it has been a while." Remy grinned and nodded, all her nervousness  
and anxiety disappeared. "I would have come sooner, but you know... Destiny didn't seem to  
think I had time for family."  
Sovthyn giggled and nodded, "Well, the Dragonborn does have responsibilities to take care  
of." Remy made a little noise of acknowledgment but her eyes were riveted to her sisters  
ears.  
They were.... Cut.. The tips, gone.  
Someone had docked her sisters ears.  
Remyna felt her thu'um rising in her chest and she got up, her chair falling backwards as she  
did.  
"Sovthyn..... Who did this?" She walked around the table to stand beside her sister and  
gently touched the side of her ear, earning her a swat to the hand and a flinch.  
"It's nothing, Remyna... Honestly."  
A dunmer male who had been keeping tabs on the conversation from behind the counter  
spoke up.  
"The lowly drunk who comes around the grey quarter to harass us and spew insults." He then  
returned back to his task of wiping down the counter top.  
It didn't take much for Remyna to storm out of the tavern to confront the man who had  
harmed her sister and virtually stolen her identity away from her.  
Sovthyn wasn't too far behind Remyna as she went around looking for the son of a bitch.  
"Remyna, wait! It's dark, no one will know if he decides to do something horrible to you too!"  
She was too blinded by the rage to even listen to a word her sister said.  
She ran right into the man seconds later, mead on his breath, and a bottle in his hand.  
She shoved him up against the stone wall that protected the city and held him fast with one  
arm, her free hand blazing, ready to crisp him up if he doesn't do as she says.  
She felt more hands on her at that point, more nord men were ambushing her, she lost  
her footing, her arm leaving the man, and the flame leaving her hand as she lost  
concentration as well. A cloth went around her mouth, one of the nords laughed  
lowly and shook a finger at her.  
"What a waste of the dragonblood, Akatosh should be ashamed of using an elf when  
a nord is the one who bore the real power." She was frightened now, her mouth bound,  
and her arms behind her back.  
She couldn't shout like this, her thu'um raging in her chest, the dragonblood boiling  
in her veins, nothing could save her now, but the divines.  
Remyna looked for her sister, and when she finally found her, she wished she hadn't.  
Sovthyn was laying on the ground, her dress hiked up, one of the bastards was defiling  
her only last living relative and it burned like acid in her throat. Sovthyn was sobbing.  
Her face in the muddy snow as they did things that made Remyna sick to her stomach.  
All of the nords were laughing and saying horribly disgusting things about her sister.  
When she tried to close her eyes one man forced her eyes open and made her watch,  
She couldn't do anything to help. After they all took turns raping her, they slit her throat and  
Remyna was left to watch her sister bleed out while they dragged her into the inn.  
Renyma wasn't even going to fight, she couldn't, her soul was numb.  
Once in a room they closed the door and got out a dagger and she prepared herself for the  
worst, but not enough for what came.  
They held her long white hair back and took her ears firmly in their grasp and she closed  
her eyes tightly, tears threatening to shower her cheeks.  
"This will only hurt a little.." One of the men smirked and laughed at her while he sliced  
the tips of both ears clean off.  
Remyna tried so terribly hard to keep herself from screaming, but when she opened her  
mouth it didn't matter, nothing came.  
They took a torch and cauterized her ears, to prevent any hope of healing.  
Once done, they took the cloth from her mouth and shoved her out of the room.  
Blood coating her hair and her armor.  
She hurried out of the city as fast as she could, going to the stable master she  
bought a horse and road just a short ways to Karthwasten.  
Once there she stabled her new mount and patted the brown horse's neck gently  
before going inside the inn. She purchased a room and sat by the fire.  
Her mind racing and her chest burning.  
It didn't take long for her over hear some rumors about a boy in Windhelm  
trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood.  
She got up and walked over to the bosmer and guard that were sharing a bottle of wine  
and watched them before speaking, her hair covering her ears as not to  
alarm them.  
"The Dark Brotherhood....? I thought the Aldmeri Dominion took care of the  
assassins long ago."  
The elf pulled a chair up for her and she sat down to enjoy the  
conversation, it took her mind off of the searing pain of her ears.  
"That's what everyone thought, and most definiately what the thalmor want  
us to think." The guard said softly and took another swill of his wine before  
looking at the elf.  
"I heard the leader is also wanted, so if you ever see a blonde nord by the  
name of astrid you should beware."  
The bosmer said as he swished his wine around in the cup.  
She nodded slowly and they talked more into the night before they all went about  
their own business.  
The thoughts of the Dark Brotherhood stayed with her as she got ready for bed,  
taking her heavy gauntlets, pauldrons and boots off.  
She searched through her back, pulling out a soft tunic and she stripped to her  
smalls and pulled on the oversized shirt before slipping into bed, careful of her  
new disfigurements.  
The warmth and softness of the furs was enough to coax sleep, and soon she  
was snoring softly.  
After a good eight hours of sleep, she sat up, her muscles aching and her ears  
still burning.  
Remy sighed and sniffed before standing up, pulling on some doe skin breeches  
and going into the sitting area of the inn.  
Going up to the bar she placed some coin on the table, buying a loaf of bread and some ale.  
Sitting by the fire she ate hungrily and sipped at her drink while wondering what she  
was going to do know.  
All her thoughts kept leading to the events that happened in Windhelm, the sadness  
was slowly turning into anger and she quickly finished her meal before going back to her  
room and shoving her night clothes into her pack and dressing back into her armor.  
She walked outside quickly and hefted her pack onto her back and walked the road back to Windhelm,  
but on the way her thoughts shifted, and she wanted to check out the rumor of the boy who was trying to  
summon the Brotherhood. Quickening her pace she came back up to the doors and cautiously walked around trying  
to find any idea where this boys house could be.  
It didn't take long for her find a dunmer woman talking to a little boy about it.  
"Then it's true, what everyone is saying? That Aventus Aretino is doing the  
Black Sacrament? Trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood?"  
The boy said to the woman as Remyna approached.  
Remy stayed her distance, trying to pretend she wasn't interested, nor paying attention.  
She leaned against the stone wall and pulled a bottle of skooma from a pouch at her hip  
and listened intently.  
"Oh, Grimvar... Always with the nonsense. No, no, of course not. Those are just tales."  
Remy smirked, knowing she was most likely lying to the boy to keep him from  
trying to talk to the other.

"Fine, then I'll invite him out to play. He lives right there." He said pointing at the door to the  
left of them.  
"I'm going to knock on his door..." Before the boy could make a move to the door, the  
dunmer woman held a hand out in front of him with a scared look on her face.  
"No, child! Wait! That boy, that house - They're cursed."  
The boy gave a triumphant HA and grinned. "Then I'm right, I knew it. He is trying to have  
someone killed!"  
The woman sighed and rubbed her face before looked at him again and speaking  
"Alright. I won't deny it, child. What you heard was true. But Aventus Aretino walks a  
dark path. His actions can lead only to ruin. Now enough. We will speak no more of  
this. I am the only friend you need."  
Remy smiled, she liked the fact that children were so innocent that they would befriend  
almost anyone or anything without judgment.  
But her attention turned to the door and she went over to it, locked.. Damn.... She took out  
a lockpick and looked around to make sure no one was watching, the dunmer and the  
child had already moved towards the Palace of Kings.  
Quickly and quietly she managed to unlock the door and slip inside. Her burning ears catching the sound  
of a sinister chant, one she would come to find inviting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it seems Remyna has found herself craving the sight of spilt blood, we can only guess what will happen once the Keeper arrives.

Once on the otherside the scent of candles and Nightshade filled her nostrils  
and she perked up a little from curiousity as she asended the stairs to the main floor.  
"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must  
be baptized in blood and fear...." She could hear the voice was strained and weak, after  
hearing the chant a few times she heard a sigh and then. "I'm so tired....." She frowned  
and peered into the small room to the side and her eyes widened.  
In the middle of the floor was a body, heart, human flesh, nightshade, a book of the  
Night Mother and there before her was Aventus, stabbing the floor repeatedly.  
He looked up seeing Remyna standing in the doorway and he grinned, rubbing  
sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.  
"Finally! My prayers have been answered!"  
She was slightly confused but she knelt beside him to look at him better.  
"Are you alright?"  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
"It worked! I knew you'd come, I just knew it!"  
Suddenly she felt a bit scared, she wasn't an assassin, nor was she even assosiated  
with the Dark Brotherhood. He continued to talk so she kept quiet and just  
listened.  
"I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body and the... The things. And you came!  
An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"  
She looked the boy over before she finally spoke, her hair almost covering eyes  
but she could see the boy was tired and under fed.  
"Yes of course, the Black Sacrament..." She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't see through  
her.  
"it took so long. So very long. But now that you're here, you can accept my contract."  
She managed to sit down and she mulled around in her head for anything she might  
need to say but she just watched him as he was excitedly bouncing on the  
balls of his feet.  
"Um.. Contract?"  
He frowned, sadness clouding his eyes as he answered her question.  
"My mother, she... She died. I.... I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible  
orphanage in Riften, Honorhall!" She rubbed her face and prepared herself to say something but he  
continued.  
"The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod the kind. But she's not kind.  
She's terrible. To all of us." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before continuing.  
Her eyes never leaving his.  
"So I ran away... and came home. And Preformed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And  
you can kill Grelod the Kind!"  
Remyna nodded and got up. The idea of killing someone in the name of Sithis was never something she had thought of doing but it sent a weird feeling to her stomach and chest, she had always killed for the better of all... But now... Her whole mindset was changing. She was changing.  
And she liked it. 

 

 

Stepping out into the cool air, she pulled her cloak tighter around her before swiftly making her way to the carriage, paying the man generously for the ride to Riften she hopped in back. Once there she slipped out and stretched her arms and legs, making her way up and through the gate.  
Taking a deep breath Remyna walked the way to her home off to the side near the bunk house. Unlocking the door she went straight to her bed and colapsed onto from exhaustion.  
The next day she quickly eats breakfast and gets right on track. She walks down the boards to the orphanage and she prepares her magic after she walks inside. Crouching she keeps an ice spike spell mulling in her hand as she slips to peer into the other room.  
Her ears catch the sound of an old woman talking harshly and she narrows her eyes, knowing this is her target.  
"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?"  
Remy growls lowly and she can feel her thu'um rising in her chest once again. She then hears a response from the children.  
"Yes, Grelod.." She stayed quiet to listen to all the old crone had to say.  
"And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions. None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here. Until the day you come of age and get throne into that wide, horrible world! Now... What do you all say?"  
Remyna let a gout of fire escape her mouth then, engulfing old hag in flames. This cought everyones attention and she shot into the room throwing ice spikes at the old woman till she was sure she was dead.  
There were cheers all around from the children. "We love the Dark Brotherhood", "Yay!", Aventus really did it!" and "Someone has killed Grelod!"  
It didn't take long for Remy to scurry out of their and thank the divines undetected by anyone but the children.  
She huffed and hurried back to her home where she crashed into bed and curled up. Sleep over took her and she slept soundly for a few hours at least.  
When Remyna finally opens her eyes she sits up quickly, shes no longer in her bed, or even in her house. The stench of decay and blood fills her nose and shes ready to vomit when she looks up to see a woman, a face cover over her mouth and a hood over her head.  
"Sleep well...?" A soft voice comes from the corner atop a bookcase and she gets to her feet slowly. "Where am I...?" Remyna's voice raspy and dry, almost painfully so.  
"Does it matter? You're warm, dry.. and very much alive. That's more than can be said for old grelod.. Hmm?"  
Remy gut tightens and she tenses up slightly, magic welling in her hands and sparking her finger tips. "You know about that?"  
She chuckled and nodded slowly, watching Remyna's every move, but not the least bit worried. "Half of Skyrim knows . Old hag gets butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around. Oh, but don't misunderstand, I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming. And you saved a group of urchins to boot."  
Remyna shifted uncomfortably and let the magic disappear from his palms and let her arms rest by her sides again.  
"Ah but there is a slight... problem."  
Remyna stands tall and watches her, "A problem?"  
She swings her leg from the bookcase and picks at a loose stitch from her armor before answering Remyna's question.  
"You see. That little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me, and my associates."  
With that said, Remyna's rolled her eyes and shook her head, It was just a old lady? Does it really matter that much? She groaned internally.  
"Grelod the Kind was by all right a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill.. That you stole. A kill you must repay."  
Remy nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow.  
"You... You want me to murder someone else? Who?" Remyna was curious, and the fire she felt in her chest after her first murder was back, and her heart was pumping faster, she was ready to kill again.  
"Well now, funny you should ask..." The woman looks at her nails before continuing nonchalantly. "If you turn around you'll notice my guests. I've 'collected' them from well... That's really not important. The here and now. That's what matters."  
She nodded and shifted her weight and turned around. The site of the khajiit, and nord man and woman had her curious, but they were all bound, and had exacutioners hoods over their heads.  
"You see..."The lady spoke again. "There is a contract out on one of them, and that person can't leave this room alive. But... Which one? Go on. See if you can figure it out. Make your choice, make your kill. I just want to observe... and admire."  
Remy didn't want to play her little game so she simply flamed up her hands and burnt them all to a crisp as they screamed in agony. No remorse, no feelings of guilt ever crossed her features.  
Remyna grinned at the mess she had made of the little shake, the bodies were a work of art, burnt to a crisp by her hands.  
Once the room was finally silence again and Remyna was reveling in the thrill the woman broke the silence again. "Well, well. Aren't we the overachiever. Three possibilities, three victims. Must have been one of them, right? So why take the chance."  
Remy turned back to face her and took a deep breath. She shrugged and didn't hide the smirk she had on her face. "You told me to kill, and I did."  
"Indeed, for you my friend seem to understand whats truly important. When I give an order to spill blood, you follow it. No questions. No remorse."  
Remyna raised an eyebrow and shifted closer to her. "So... I'm free to go?' She questioned her, remyna's eyes looking over the figure cautiously.  
"Of course, your debt has been repaid in full. Here's the key to the shack. But why stop here..." Remyna's heart picked up again and she could feel a smile cracking on her face."I say we take our friendship to the next level."  
Once she had the key she toyed with it in her hand for a minute before the woman began to talk again  
"I would like to offically extend to you an inivitation to join my family. The Dark Brotherhood." Remy focused and listened closely to everything she said. "In the southwest reaches of skyrim, in the pine forest, you'll find the entrance to our sanctuary. It's just beneath the road, hidden from view." She took a breath before continuing. "When questioned by the Black Door, answer with the correct passphrase, 'Silence my brother.; then, you are in. and your new life begins."  
Remyna nodded and took a step back and towards the door to unlock it. "I'll see you at home..." Remyna felt a flush of warmth to her chest and she smiled softly to herself, home sounded good, it sounded, safe, and comfortable.  
Once out in the marshes of Morthal she shivered and noticed she didn't have her horse and she was in the middle of nowhere. She huffed and found her way into the town of Morthal and into the inn.  
"Fucking hell...." she kicked some mud from her boots and sat at the bar. "A bottle of ale please.." she placed a few septims on the table and put her head down. After ordering about three more and downing them with ease she went to the carraige that took you too and from Holds.  
Remyna took out ten gold pieces and handed them to the man. "Falkreath please." Once in back they took off down a road. It gave her time to catch up on some sleep, and he woke her when they were at the gate. "Thanks..." She said groggily and slipped out of the carraige to her feet.  
Looking around she thought about what the woman had said and began to follow the road but veered off to find the Black Door.  
It didn't take long for her to find it, in fact it was quite easy to say the least. Once there the Black Door hissed at her a question. "What... Is the music.... Of life.." Remy took a deep breath and stood tall. "Silence my Brother.." Once the words were uttered the door hissed one last thing to the dunmer... Something that made her feel cold inside. "Welcome... Home..." She slipped inside and slowly walked down the steps to small area where the same woman that had kidnapped her was leaning against the wall.  
"Ah, at last, I hope you found the place alright." Remy nodded and looked around curiously. 'Um... I'm Remyna? I never told you before.." The woman smiled gently at her. "Where are my manners dear sister my name is Astrid."  
Remyna made a noise to acknowlege her and stretched. 'So... What now?' The little dunmer was eager to please, and Astrid was extremely glad to see someone so submissive and easy to toy with, but what she didn't know was this little elf held the power of a Dragon. The power to bring any being to its knees.  
"What will happen now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the family after all." Astrid placed a hand on Remy's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before pulling her arm back to her side. "This, as you can see is our sanctuary, you won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim.." Remy nodded, but she wasn't about to let her guard down that quickyl "So get comfortable." She made a noise of acknowledgement and shifted anxiously.  
The feeling of wanting to kill again was knawing at her mind and she was itching to see the light leave the eyes of her victims.  
"so um, when do I get to kill someone?" With that Astrid had a wicked smile on her face, she watched her as if the smile was friendly.. "Soon, my dearest, Soon..." With that Astrid went over to a table with a map on it and went about looking at different flags placed in different Holds. "I'm arranging a job for you, but i need time, for now go talk to Nazir. He may have some smaller contracts to tide you over." Ramyna nodded slowly before heading down the steps into a larger area but not before Astrid could say one last thing "Soon the Night Mother will arrive, and things around here are sure to get even more interesting. and here..."  
Astrid handed her a bundle of clothes, armor of course. Light and cool on her hands. The red and black leather was perfect and she was eager to try it on. "Welcome home Sister..."

As she walked away she thought about how she had no idea who or what the Night Mother was, but she was sure it would be quite a site to see. The curious elf always enjoyed finding and sniffing out new things.  
Once in the bigger part of the sanctuary she heard the voice of a little girl talking. "Okay, wait. Here we go. 'Oh you are such a pretty little girl, would a sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes how about some chocolate?"   
Remy watched closely, listening intently to the child before her, but this was no ordinary child. Her eyes...   
She was a vampire.  
Remy didn't scare easy but she would be sure to watch this once closely in case she were to get on her badside some how.  
"Oh please kind sir, my mama and papa, left me all alone, and I'm so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley!"   
Remyna raised an eyebrow and grinned, this little girl was amazing from the way she thought, a little assassin, a vampire child who loved the thrill of a two legged hunt.   
"Oh ya, very good, My it is dark down here, oh but you are so very beautiful, such a lovely smile, Your teeth.... Your teeth.. No!! Agghhh!"  
She chuckled watched what looked like the entirity of the family, except Astrid who stayed where she left her.   
Then a female dunmer like herself spoke up, and this made Remy feel a little more at ease, she wasn't alone in the home full of humans, expect for the shadowscale who stood close by.   
"Oh Babette, but you are so wicked."  
While they continued to talk, Remyna found herself drawn to the word wall behind everyone and she slipped passed them all and drunk in the sweet words and felt her thu'um grow stronger.   
"What was that?" She looked behind her and flinched, she had given herself away, too soon. "um... Nothing, just doing a little reading." The small dunmer meerily gave a guilty smile.  
She rolled her eyes knowing they wouldn't take that for an answer. All eyes were planted on her. "What was that, sister?" The shadowscale was the first to speak and she looked down. "I... You're not going to believe me anyway, I should just say it." they all looked on with antisipation and she growled.  
"I'm the Dragonborn!"  
They all stood in silence before bursting out laughing. "Come on, really?" The big nord sneered at her and went to his forge. "I am!" Within seconds a gout of fire hit the waterfall beside her and fizzled from the contact.   
Soon they were all wide eyed and stunned.   
"This can't be, In our sanctuary? The Dragonborn, born to do good, but joining a cult of assassins?" The redguard watched with a smirk on his face.   
"It seems we have quite the prize in our family everyone.' She sinks down a little and hopes they dont all make a big deal out of it. 'Um... Who here is uh... Nazir?" The redguard raises his hand slightly and she smiled a little.   
"Astrid told me to come get some contracts. Do you have any avalible for me?" He walks towards the common area and motions for her to follow and she does. He seats himself at the table and pulls out a few sheets of parchment. "You're in luck, I have three ready for the taking. That is, if you're up to it."   
He looks up at her and smirks. "I think I can handle killing a few people, Nazir don't act like this is my first time obviously." Nazir rolled his eyes and handed her the parchment and waved her away. "Come back to me when you have one or all done."   
She shook her head and walked back up the steps to the the door. She was going to like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter isn't a disappointment, I had actually written out the first four chapters on my laptop and so the alignment is off. Comments are always welcome, and advice is appreciated(:


	3. Chapter 3

Once outside again she looked over the papers and read the names, Narfi.... Ivarstead, Papius, outside mill... Beitild.. Mine in Dawnstar...  
She took a deep breath before heading to each place, of course they weren't much of a challenge, hell one was a beggar. But they were all enough to send Remyna a burst of something that got her feeling worked up for another kill as perusual.  
It didn't take her long make her way back, her armor was feeling tight against her skin and she remembered she never put her new armor on. It was left sitting by the word wall. She would have to put in on when she turn the contracts in to Nazir.  
When she walked inside she yawned and stretched, surely a nap would do the young elf some good, she made her way down to the first level and looked through some books curiously before something surprising graced her ears. A voice. One familiar to her. One that made her stomach feel tingly.  
"But the Night Mother is Mother to all! It is her voice we follow, her will! Would you dare risk disobedience? and surely.... Punishment?"  
The fool! From the road!  
It was Cicero. Her eyes scanning over the crate, knowing now, that it wasn't exactly his mother in there. But the Night Mother.  
Then the big nord , Arnbjorn started to get angry and let his voice cut through Cicero's. "Keep talking little man, and we'll see who get 'punished'." That worried Remyna, she didn't want anyone getting hurt, not in her family, she had already lost everyone she had in her biological one and she didn't want to lose this one too.  
Then the older mage Festus piped in and grumbled at him. "Oh be quiet you big lumbering lapdog. The man has had a long journey. You can at least be civil." She agreed, although she knew exactly what trouble Cicero had been in and she knew for a fact it was quite a stressful journey. "Mister Cicero, I for one am delighted you and the Night Mother have arrived, Your presence here signals a welcome return to tradtion."  
Remyna liked the sound of that, but she didn't know if he was being honest or if he was just an ass kisser.  
Then Cicero speaks again, and Remy can't help but smile at him. "Oh what a kind and wise wizard you are, sure to earn our lady's favor."  
Astrid seemed a bit on edge, she didn't exactly know why but she knew it had to do with Cicero, there was no other reason to be so ridged.  
"You and the Night Mother are of course welcome here, Cicero. And you will be offered the respect deserving of your position as Keeper.... Understood... Husband..?" She then glared at the Arnbjorn and he growled lowly but he agreed with a small nod.  
Then Cicero began dancing again, the smile on Remyna's face only grew bigger and she giggled a little and gained a look from Astrid but she didn't care, she liked Cicero and his crazy personality.  
"Oh yes, yes, yes, Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Astrid crossed her arms and watched Cicero with almost disgust. "But make no mistake, I am the leader of this sanctuary. My word is law. Are we clear?'  
Before Cicero could answer, Remyna was down in the common area, Nazir was cooking something on the fire that smelled absolutely delicious. "What you got going?" She sniffed the air and could feel her mouth watering.  
"Apple cabbage stew." He said without looking away from the cooking pot.  
"Oh and I got all three done, hope you're proud of me." Nazir chuckled and moved from the pot to get a few coin purses and handed them to her. "You earned it kid."  
Remyna grinned and sat down at the table, proud she earning her keep and it was easy to do. Killing was an art and Remyna wanted to master it.  
Nazir took the time to even dish her up some stew and placed it before her. She thanked him before scarfing it down, her stomach had been empty since she got kidnapped and she was happy to finally have something hot to put in her belly.  
After she was full and she put her dish in the wash bucket she walked up a flight up stairs to a open room with beds. She picked one with no personal items around it and sat down before taking her boots and gauntlets off before realizing she had left her armor by the word wall.  
"Damn it...' She sighed and got up going back into the room where Cicero and the coffin were. She hoped to avoid him long enough to get a bit more comfortable in her home but it was too late, he had already spotted her.  
"You! You're the stranger that helped poor, sweet Cicero, you got Loreius to fix my wagon wheel!" She turned to look at him and smiled softly. "You remember me?'  
He giggled and nodded. "Cicero NEVER forgets a face! Especially one as sweet as yours."  
She felt herself blush, her ears began to burn from the sudden heat that would have been at the tips, this made her remember her ears being disfigured now and she felt her heart drop.  
She had forgotten with all that had happened since then, and she didn't want him to see her freaking out, that would probably bring on a string of questions.  
"Sweet, Remyna? Are you okay?" She could feel Cicero stepping closer and she nodded furiously. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. It's nice to see you again, Um.. I have a contract waiting for me so uh.. I'll see you around?' She dashed out as fast she could, leaving Cicero there confused.  
She reached up behind her hair and felt the tender scabs on the tops of her ears. She had lost the one thing that truely made her what she was, and she hated it. She yawned and rubbed her face, the young girl was tired. she managed to slip back passed Cicero without his noticing and she slipped into bed.  
Sleep came easily for her, the warmth of the sanctuary and the soft furs she curled up in. She didn't wake up til about noon. When she opened her eyes and rolled onto her side she saw her new armor, neatly folded on her bedside table.  
She raised an eyebrow and sat up gently, her head was pounding and her ears weren't much better, in fact she thinks she neglected it too much and the heat thats searing them seems to bring her to believe infection has set in.  
Remyna groaned and got to her feet, her body tight and sore from sleeping in her dragonbone armor like a dumbass.  
"I really need to stop doing that...." She shook her head and grabbed a tunic and doe skin breeches from her pack and changing.  
Once she was comfortable and able to breath better she began to look for Cicero, she had been unnerved the other day she didn't want to come off as rude now.  
"Cicero?" She padded around in her bare feet looking for the little man, trying to find him she found something more interesting.  
The Night Mother's coffin, on display in front of the stained glass of Sithis.  
She looked around, seeing no one she slipped inside and went over to it, her fingers gently brushing against the iron case. She didn't have much time to react when arms went around her in a vice grip and she suddenly couldn't breath.  
"No, no, no, Cicero knew it was better if he didn't come!" He growled as he drug her away from the coffin and she squirmed in his arms, trying desperately to get away, her heels gragging as they went. "Cicero.... you.. You're hurting me..."  
He stopped and she slid to the floor and his chin was atop her head then. "If this were a proper sanctuary Cicero would be in the right mind to punish you. But seeing as the Mistress would be angry Cicero must behave." The annoyance and anger in his voice isn't lost on her as she listens carefully, afraid of what he might do.  
"I... I didn't mean to cause a problem.. I was just curious.." He laughed then, humorless and tight. "Curious? Curiousity can be a dangerous thing, sweet, Remyna..."  
His grip tightened and she whimpered, she might have been able to kill people without a second thought, and she might have been the Dragonborn of legend, but she was still a young dunmer. She had much to learn.  
"I.. I am sorry, Cicero... I didn't mean any disrespect to you or to the Night Mother. I came to admire not defile..."  
He let her go then and turned to sit in front of her.  
"Hmmm...." He let a hand reach out and curl a lock of her hair around his finger and he smiled.  
"Cicero would hate to see something bad happen to kind Remyna..." She shuddered and bit her lip. "I can take care of myself..." He laughed then, but this time it was actually one of real humor. "I don't mean outside of the sanctuary....." His voice was deep, low and menacing. She shrunk back from him and closed her eyes tightly.  
He reached again to take her cheek but his fingers brushed against her ear and she yelped, he found her little noise quite cute, but he was confused as to why she made such a sound when he didn't even do anything to cause it.  
"Is everything alright, Remyna?" She nodded slowly and looked at him sadly. "Something just... happened a little while ago in Windhelm and... I got hurt is all..." She shrugged, trying to make it seem like it was no big deal.  
Her soft demenor threw Cicero off, she was living and thriving in a den of assassins and would kill with the snap of a finger but she was such a child. He didn't know much about the aging of elves, but he guessed she wasn't even of age.  
He pulled her hair back from her face, revealing the damage done to her once beautifully pointed ears.  
He gasped and put a hand over his mouth momentarily, his amber eyes widening. "Who did this to you....?" His voice was low and he looked at her wide eyed.  
She shook her head and chuckled. "A drunk... An elf hater who thinks we all need to die. He docked my ears." When she was finished talking he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top gently.  
"You're safe in the sanctuary." The fact that he was being so nice to her was odd, and it scared her. He was just about ready to kill her when he found her touching the Night Mother's coffin and now he's soothing her and helping her.  
"Um.. I have to talk to Astrid about a contract.. I'll talk to you later okay?" He held her wrist tight as she tried to go away from him and she turned her head to look at him.  
He held a longing in his eyes and she didn't understand what it was. "Can Cicero come with you? He must protect sweet, Remyna, You are so inexperienced and once Cicero has done his duties he is quite bored, and he isn't used to his new home yet and you are the only one who takes an intrest in poor, Cicero."  
She smiles softly and nods. "I'd like company. and this is my first real contract so it would be nice to have someone who knows what they're doing."  
Pride swelled in Cicero's chest and he grinned at her. "Stabbing, Stabbing, and more Stabbling!!!"  
She grinned and nodded. "Well I'm a mage, but I do want to learn how to wield a blade just as easy, it would be nice for my kills to be.... More personal..." A darkness clouded her eyes and mirrored in her voice this was something that surprised Cicero, Remyna was always full of surprises it seemed.  
"Cicero thinks you should talk to dearest Babette and get your ears looked at." She groaned and nodded before filting out of the room to find the little vampire alchemist.  
Up on the over hang she found her reading near her pet frostspider, she stood close to her and took a deep breath. "Um... Babette I have a little problem I think you can help me with..."  
Babette put her book down and looked up at the little elf and Remyna pulled her hair from her face, showing her infected ears.  
The vampire child thought for a moment before she got up to find something that would help. Plucking a phial from a bookshelf she handed it to Remy. "Just put some of this on both ears each day til it clears. and here..." Babette reached for another one and placed it in her other hand. "This will help with the pain." The little vampire smiled at her before taking her place again at the table and picking up her book.  
"Thanks.." Remy grinned and went quickly to her bed to begin putting the salve on her ears. The cooling sensation instantly made it numb, making it easier for her to forget and focus.  
After she sat down for a while she took her new armor and went to put it on. The buckles were a bit of a hassle but she managed and it was tight on her body, nothing really left to the imagination. Her hips were wide, her waist small, and her breasts were quite bountiful. Her ass didn't look too bad either.  
She grinned pulled the hood up and pulled her hair so it laid on her chest. "Perfect..." She whispered to herself as she walked around to get a feel of it better.  
Once she was happy with her appearence she went to find Astrid, as usual she was in the room just before the Black Door and Remy smiled at her. "Is my contract ready?" Astrid nodded and folded her arms before looking up at the dunmer.  
"You're to go to Markarth, a woman named Muiri has been running her mouth, wants a ex lover dead. Go find her and except the contract." Remy nodded and turned to find Cicero, she was excited to see him in action, maybe he wasn't as odd as he seems to be in the sactuary.  
She finds him in the chapel, fussing over the Night Mother, dusting the Coffin, and replacing candles. "Um, I have the contract. You ready to go?' He giggles and nods at her before going to take her arm, pulling her towards the Black Door. 'Cicero hasn't been on the hunt in ages."  
Remyna smiles softly and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism would be nice, don't know why I'm so worried it's not good, but as usual, comments are always nice(: Also, I feel as if I'm not writing enough per chapter. If you feel that way, don't hesitate to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking along the road towards Markarth Remyna watched the sky, Cicero didn't know she was the Dragonborn and she was determined to keep it that way now since the rest of their family knew.   
She was going to be really fucking pissed if a dragon decided he wanted to have a playdate while she was out on contract.  
Remyna might have been watching the sky, but Cicero's eyes were elsewhere. His predatory stare glued to her backside, watching her hips sway as she walked. He might have been a fool, but he was still a man. He kicked the thoughts of his beautiful new dunmer sister from his mind and shook his head before cackling. "And then he says to the man 'Thats not a horker, thats my wife'!"   
Remyna rolled her eyes and smirked at the little joke. "You are truly terrible, you fool." Cicero couldn't help but grin at her. "Cicero knows..." His voice got lower as he grinned.  
It was around midday and she was getting sore, her back and her legs were killing her and her stomach was growling for sustinance.   
Sitting down on the bridge they were now crossing she took her pack and sifted through it before getting out two carrots, remembering what the jester had said the first day they met.   
"Oh, sweet, Remyna remembers Cicero's favorite!" His eyes lit up and he plucked one of the carrots from her hand and sat beside her and nibbled at it, he was sitting dangerously close to her, the smell of incents, handmade oils and nightshade permeated the air around them now, he smelled so sweet, it was entirely too inticing.  
She reached out to touch his motley, he stiffened but he didn't pull away, she kept her eyes on his for a moment before letting them lower to her own hand. Her fingers caressing the velvet gently, it crinkled a little under her touch and she smiled.   
"Does Remyna like Cicero's clothes?" He had a wicked grin on his face and his voice was a pitch lower than she was used too and she shivered before nodding.   
"Y-yes... It's nice..." She calculated her own movements, hoping not to do something wrong, but before she had time to really worry about making him mad, his hand was cupping her cheek and tilting her face up to look at him.   
She blushed brightly and a sly smirk crossed his face. 'Is this the kind of effect poor, sweet, Cicero has on his new sister?"   
Remy pulled her face away and cleared her throat before looking at the water. "I just get flushed sometimes is all..." but Cicero knew better, he pulled her to his side and lifted her chin. "You are entirely too dangerous for ones health, Remyna....."   
Remy got up quickly, almost to fast, she tripped a little til she steadied herself and turned to look at him. "You have got to stop doing that!"  
She hugged herself gently and he tilted his head, a sly grin on his face. "Oh?"   
Remyna shook her head furiously and closed her eyes as tightly as she could. The image of the little man in her head was giving her stomach all kinds of funny feelings.   
"Come on... I have a contract to do, and I can't do it with your constant bantering."  
He stood and watched her smugly while smoothing out his motely. "Very well, Cicero shall keep his comments to himself." She huffed slightly in response and hefted her pack onto her back before continuing down the road towards Markarth.   
Cicero bagan humming, and honestly it helped her relax and keep herself carlm while her thoughts ran ramped in her head.   
Once they had made it to Markarths gates she looked back at Cicero who was happily giggling behind her. She pushed through the gates and scanned the area before making her way into the inn.   
Walking up to the counter she asked where she could find Muiri and the man pointed towards a hall. "First door on the left."   
Remyna nodded her thanks and motioned for Cicero to follow, as if he wouldn't if she didn't.   
Once at the door she simply waltz in. The woman was seated at a table looking at a book when she looked up. "The Dark Brotherhood has come, Muiri..." She had weird look on her face, fear most likely, she stiffened when Ramyna only smiled.   
"The Dark Brotherhood... Oh, oh I... My goodness. You're really here! The Black Sacrament.. It actually worked?"   
Obviously..." Remy crossed her arms, a little impacient with the woman. "Now tell me what you need."   
"What i need? What I need is for Alain Dufont to die. I want him hunted down and murdered like the dog he is!"  
Remyna raised an eyebrow and looked at her hand, examining her nail that had broke on the way there. I'll need more to go on than that, lady... By Sithis I need details!" Her lips curled showing her teeth. Cicero liked this side of Reyma he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing before, she was dark, and menacing. Something he hoped to see more of.  
The woman shrunk back, a nervousness lacing her words now. "I didn't know it when we... Were together... Alain is actually a leader of a band of cutthroats. Bandits." She took a breath and twiddled her thumbs. "They're hold up in some old dwemer ruin. Raldbthar. It's near Windhelm. They use it as their base. It's where they stage their raids."   
The thought of going anywhere near Windhelm now had Ramyna a little more than tense, Cicero even stepped closer to her, enough for her to feel his warmth. It was comforting really.  
"That's all I need to know..." and with that Ramyna turned and walked briskly away from the room and out into the market.   
"Cicero does not think Ramyna should be so near Windhelm. Knowing her history." She looked back at him, a worried look on his face as he shifted almost uncomfortably.   
"It'll be fine. Besides, you're with me." She smiled gently, this seemed to lift his mood a little and she scanned the area before finding the right road.  
Remy couldn't help but let her mind race, the thoughts of her sister came to soon and she shook slightly. Her eyes clouding with the depression she tried so hard to opress. She clenched her fists and picked up the pace, slowly but surely they made it into the cold brisk air of the Eastmarch.   
Creeping up on the ruin she readied her fire spells in her palms and slipped closer before hitting a few men in the chest with a fire ball. Cicero watched her closely, he was impressed with her control and how easily she moved around.   
She finally found the coast was clear along the outside and climbed the steps to the entrance, Cicero flanking her quite close. Remyna opened the door and allowed Cicero to slink in first before letting the door close slowly behind them. Sniffing the air she let her ears catch the movement from within.   
Crouching down she walked swiftly but quietly deeper into the old home of the dwemer. Her ears peeked slightly, pivoting towards the sound of voices.   
Cicero moved passed her and into the room before lunging at the man who bore the target and slit his throat with an ease that made Remy's stomach becoming hot. She grinned at him, the flames in her hands disappearing, but allowing herself to lose concentrationed lead to her being struck in back by a warhammer.   
She yelped and fell to the floor before she could blink. Soon a darkness seaped into her mind and she was unaware of anything that was happening. Sleep took over and she fell limp.   
Open your eyes damnit! Come on Remy you can't just let yourself die here! With a gasp she sat up ready to fight whatever had hit her but with a confused and stunned expression she looked at the walls of the sanctuary. "Huh...?" She looked down then, noticing she was no longer in her shouded armor, but in doe skin breeches and a soft tunic.  
A voice came answering her seemingly silent question. "Sweet, Remyna got distracted she did. An assassin must never let herself become so facinated by something not of importance." The voice was shrill, and dangerous, but it was familiar and with the familiarity it brought comfort. She looked to see Cicero seated beside her, his eyes on her and no leaving, unblinking.  
"I... I'm sorry..." She gripped the furs that were over her legs and tired to get up but before she could touch her feet to the ground, Cicero was pushing her back gently.   
"You mustn't get up." He slowly pushed her so she was laying back down. The pain in her back became evident after a few seconds and she whimpered slightly.   
"Cicero simply must tend to mother He shall return afterwards." She gave him a soft smile and nodded before he disappeared down the steps and into the common area to the chapel where the Night Mother was kept.   
Once she was sure he was out of ear shot she sat up again and got to her feet, wobbling slightly and tensed up slightly only making the ache in her back worse.   
Her stomach growled and that was enough to get her to ignore the pain for a while. She walked slowly into the common area and Nazir was as usual cooking something that smelled absolutely mouth watering. "Had a rough time I see.. Just glad you're alright. It would be a waste of an assassin." She nodded slowly and seated herself at the table. "I'm just getting use to it... Cicero came with me so I go distracted." Nazir turned his gaze from the pot and looked at Remyna with a smirk playing on his lips.   
"Interested in the fool are we?"   
She blushed a little and looked at her hands. "It's complicated... I helped him get a farmer to fix his wheel while he was supposedly carting his 'Mother' off to a new cript.. I never guessed his 'Mother' would be the Night Mother let along the 'Cript' was going to be the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary."  
He tilted his head in acknowlegement before he turned his attention back to the pot. "He is rather cute too... I guess I have a strange taste in men, or it could be the fact that I'm rather demented and odd myself."   
She let her head slowly fall to the table and she closed her eyes for a moment before a bowl was placed in front of her. "eat.. You've been sleeping for a little over a day. Can't have to losing any more strength. Also..." He placed a coin purse on the table. "The clown managed to grab this for you from Muiri after your accident. You may have nearly gotten yourself killed but the contract was completely, the target killed."   
Remy sighed and tucked the purse into her arm and took the spoon to sip the broth of the stew that sat before her. After she finished her meal and her stomach wasn't craving food any longer she got up and stretched, the muscles in her back protesting from the movement.   
Remyna went to find Astrid then, hoping she would have another contract in place. When she found her, Remyna got a strange feeling that something was wrong. "Is everything alright, mistress?" Astrid turned to her then and crossed her arms as usual. "No... It's Cicero.."  
This had Remyna tensing slightly and she raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Yes?"  
"Every since he arrived his behavior has been... Well erratic would be understatement now wouldn't it?" Remyna didn't exactly know what she was talking about, he seemed a bit unhinged at times but all the while he was with her, he seemed fine.   
"I do believe he is truly mad." Astrid had a strain in her voice, like she was worried for the sanctuary, though Remyna couldn't understand why.   
"But it's worse than that he's taken to locking himself in the Night Mother's chamber, and talking. To someone. In hushed but frantic tones." She looked around before continuing to tell Remy her thoughts. "Who is he speaking with? What are they planning? I fear Treachery."  
This stunned Remyna, Cicero seemed so devoted to the family, and especially to the Night Mother. She never would have thought he would be a traitor.  
"Astrid... I understand you're paranoid.. But don't you think it's a little rash to judge before actually talking to our dear brother?"   
Astrid stood tall and heaved a sigh. "Maybe so, but healthy paranoia has saved this sanctuay before, and my gut is telling me that demented little fool is up to something."   
Remyna wasn't about to dismiss her boss's worries, so she decided to see if she could help in any way. "Is there something you'd like me to do about it?"

"Dear sister, I need you to steal into that chamber, and eavesdrop on their meeting. It'll be no use clinging to the shadows. They'll see you for sure. No, you need a hiding place.. Somewhere they'd never look." This didn't make Remy comfortable, she didn't know exactly where to hide in the chapel.  
The next thing Astrid said had Remyna's blood run cold and her breath stop short. "The Night Mother's coffin."  
Remyna knew what happened last time she even touched the wretched thing and Cicero was ready to slice her nice like a slaughterfish.   
"B-but doesn't that seem so... Disrespectful. And the tenets Sister.." Remyna didn't think it right to do something so terrible but Astrid was her superior, and she had to obey no matter what her orders said she must do.   
"Be that as it may, we have no other choice. You must remain unseen! Now go! Before they meet. And report back to me with whatever you learn."   
Remyna turned and walked slowly out into the waterfall area before looking at the stained glass that bore the symbolism of Sithis and his five children. This better not fuck me over I swear to Akotosh! Taking a deep breath she ran into the chapel, stowing away in the coffin and stayed as quiet as a skeever. 

She listened carefully to the footsteps coming closer, then he began to talk quietly but his voice was still just as shrill and excited. "Are we alone? Yes.... Yes... alone... Sweet solitude. No one will hear us. Disturb us. Everything is going according to plan."   
This made Remyna think about what Astrid had just told her, was he truly planning on doing something that would hard to family and the sanctuary?  
"The others... I've spoken with them. And they're coming around I know it. The wizard, Festus Krex... Perhaps even the argonian, and the Un-child..."  
Remyna breathed softly, making sure to make as minimal noise as possible. "Oh and then there is sweet, Remyna..." The sound of her name, and the soft word that he used to describe her, had her chest aching. "Oh you would love her, Mother, she is so kind, and surely she is coming around as well."   
She hoped that 'coming around' wasn't something that she would end up regretting when all this was over, but at that moment she couldn't focus on much else but his words.  
"What about you? have you... Have you spoken to anyone? No... No, of course not. I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and the saying!" He was becoming angry, the unhinged man he was when he first found her touching the coffin, she flinched from the memory.   
"And what do you do Hmm!! Nothing! Not... Not that I'm angry! No, Never! Cicero understands... Heh.. Cicero always understands..." He sighed, it was a tired and overwhelmed sound, one that had Remyna frowning and feeling terrible for what she was doing at that moment. "and obeys..."   
He became more concerned and she could almost feel the sadness in his voice. "You will talk when you're ready.. Won't you? Won't you... Sweet Night Mother."  
Suddenly a new voice filled the air, one that sent a shiver down Remyna's spine. "Poor Cicero, Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the listener." Remyna stayed quiet, her breathing stopped, she tried to conprehend what was going on.   
"Oh but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will? If you will not speak? To anyone!"

This only made Remy feel even more sad for the man, he wanted so badly to have his mother speak and it seemed at that moment, she was speaking to HER.   
Then the soft whisper, dangerous yet soothing voice came to her ear once more. "Oh but I will speak, I will speak to you, for you are the one." Remyna's eyes grew wide in the darkness of the iron cage she was nestled inside, against the body of the Night Mother.  
"Yes you. You, who shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones. I give you this task - journey to Volunruud. Speak with Amound Motierre." She felt a flush of pride, the Night Mother had chosen her, HER, out of all her brother's and sister's she had chosen the meer initiate to bring her words to life and become to beaken to carry out her will.   
"Poor Cicero has failed you mother..." Cicero's voice filled her ears once again and Remyna closed her eyes, he deserved more, and she knew telling him she had heard their Mother's voice would bring his cheerful mood back. "Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet Mother. I've tried, so very hard. But I just can't find the listener!"   
Her heart sank but the uplifting voice of her mother filled her ears. "Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting for all these years. 'Darkness rises, when silence dies..'"  
Without warning, and even a moment to prepare herself the coffin doors opened and a gasp caught her ears and before she could turn around she was being pressed with her front against the cave wall, and lips were at her ears. "What teachery!! Defiler! Debaser, and defiler! YOU have violated the sanctity or the Night Mother's coffin! Explain yourself WORM!"  
Remyna gasped and she felt a blade tickling her neck, the prick from the seraded side was enough to bring blood to the surface of her skin.  
"The... The Night Mother! S-she spoke to me! She said 'I am the one'!" She tried to show strength but her voice betrayed her, making her sounds just as weak as she was in that moment.  
He lightened his grip... "She... Spoke to you? More trickery, and deceit! You lie!" But it didn't last long as his tone shifted and the presure on her back and neck became almost unbareable. She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly. "The Night Mother only speaks to the listener! And... There is... NO... Listener!!!!" His voice bringing her to almost go limp, the fear was masked by the anger he brought forth in the wake of his rage.   
"Wait! She said to tell you... 'Darkness rises, when silence dies..'" She hoped this would sooth his hold on her, and he would at least let her explain more. He slowly moved away from her, allowing Remyna to turn around and face the mad man that had harmed her even more than before.   
"She... She said that..? She said THOSE words.. to you? 'Darkness rises when silence dies?'" He looked down at his feet, a hand going to cup his chin. "But those are the words. The bilding words. Written in the Keeping Tomes. The signal so I would know. Mother's only way of talking to sweet Cicero....." A grin, wicked as aways and forever menacing graced his beautiful face again and he began dancing. It was a wonderful sight, Remyna loved it when he was happy, it made her feel as if nothing bad had every happened to her.   
"Then.. It is true! Our lady is back! She has chosen a listener! She has chosen you! Ha ha ha! All hail the listener!" She blushed out and shook her head looking down at her feet. She didn't know much about the goings on of the sanctuary before, she was never told of the Night Mother and what she should have known. She was generally a follower not a leader. But now she was being graced with their sweet matrons words and it was overwhelming to say the least.  
Without a second to spare, Astrid was in the room, arms out, blade ready to taste blood. "By Sithis this ends now! Back away from her fool, whatever you've been planning is over!" She then turned her attention to Remyna would was more than a little confused at this point. "Are you alright? I heard the commotion. Who was Cicero talking to? Where's the accomplice? Reveal yourself, traitor!"  
Remya almost laughed, she approached Astrid and had her hands on her waist. "Astrid chill out..." Cicero stepped forward, standing insanely close to Remyna, almost touching her. "I spoke only to the Night Mother! I spoke to the Night Mother but she did not speak to me. Oh no. She spoke only to her. To the Listener!"   
Astrid looked as if she had been struck. "What? The Listener? What are you going on about? What is this lunacy?" Remy felt almost offended, was the fact that she was chosen really that hard to believe?  
Cicero hopped on his feet by her side. "It's true, it's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The silence as been broken! The Listener has been Chosen!"  
Astrid rolled her eyes and looked at remyna with her arms crossed, blade still unsheathed. "When I heard Cicero screaming. I knew you'd been discovered. I feared the worst. Are you alright?"  
Remy slumped her shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, just a little jostled." She glared at Cicero who had the look of a scolded pup. "But I'm fine otherwise."   
"Then what in Sithis' name is going on? Cicero spoke to the Night Mother but she spoke to you? Is this just more of the fools rambling?" Remy shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "No, apparently I'm the one according to our Lady."  
"So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else. Just... the Night Mother's body? And the Night Mother, who according to everything we know. Will only speak to the person chosen as Listener. Just spoke. Right now.. To you?" She sounded shocked, and very amused. This only gave light to Remyna's slight annoyance, She was the damn Dragonborn! Chosen by Akotosh, bestowed with his gift of the voice and the dragon blood! How fucking hard was it to believe she could be given the honor of hearing the Night Mother's will!  
After a few second her annoyance grew into anger and without any warning for herself she opened her mouth and... "FUS RO!" In a matter of seconds Astrid was in the air, flying into the back wall with a loud thud before hitting the ground. It took her a while to get her barrings and back to her feet, she was seething now but there was a uncertainty and fear that hid behind the anger. "Yes she spoke to me you dense BITCH!"   
Astrid was taken aback as was Cicero who took a few measured steps back and watched her cautiously. The usually soft spoke and eager to please elf was now bold and brash. The blood was taking over, the thu'um was stronger than ever. She was becoming what the Gods wanted her to be, and she was proud to take on the image they so desperately wanted her to portray once again.  
Gaining her composure back she narrowed her eyes at the young dunmer and continued. "And.. What did she say?"  
Taking a much need deep breath, Remyna managed to control her thu'um enough to speak evenly. "I must speak with someone named Amound Motierre, In the Nordic ruin of Volunruud."  
"Amound Motierre? I haven't the faintest idea who that is... But Volunruud.. That i've heard of. And I know where it is." She was interested, that much Remyna picked up on, but she could tell Astrid was still unsure. "SO I should go to Volunruud? I should talk to him?" Remy didn't understand why she was asking for permission, she got the order straight from the matron and she shouldn't question it. But some how she felt compelled to.   
"No.. No! Listen.. I don't know what's going on here, but you take your orders from me. Are we clear on that?" Remy narrowed her eyes, she was tired of being the one to be ordered around, she was the one blessed by the Gods' not this woman who thought herself to be higher than their Mother. "The Night Mother may have spoke to you, but I am still the leader of this family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed."  
Remyna growled lowly but nodded in acknowlegement, she would obey... For now...  
"I.. I need time to think about all this, Go see Nazir - Do some work for him. I'll find you when I'm ready to discuss the matter further." When Astrid turned to walk out, Remyna closed her eyes tightly, she wanted nothing more than to throttled the woman and shout her to pieces, but she knew the rest of the family respected her, and followed her word. She couldn't risk breaking a tenet either. She would wait, see how it would play out.  
"Why Listener... What was that?" When she opened her eyes, he was so close, oh he was too close. His lips almost close enough to brush against her own. She took a step back and touched her fingers to her mouth, her lips were soft, but the thu'um left them with a residual cool feeling.   
When she let her hand fall to her side, Cicero just stood with a dangerous smile playing on his lips, his curious stare was slightly uncomfortable.  
Remyna felt her cheeks turn warm and a wicked grin grew on the jesters face. "You are quite cute when you blush under Cicero's gaze..." Without thinking she reached out and placed both hands on his chest. "You are entirely to dangerous for ones health, sweet, Cicero..." She smirked slightly and quoted his earlier statement from their trip to Markarth.  
Remyna then walked out, leaving a over heating Cicero to watch her go. She chuckled to herself before going to find Arnbjorn. "Hey, could you by any chance fashion a dagger for me?" She leaned against the wall the workbench was up against and watched him dip a hot piece of iron into the water bath. "Thought you were a mage.. But I guess I could craft you one." She smiled softly nodded a thanks and went to her bed.   
Laying down she curled into a ball, she closed her eyes and soon she was drifting off. Cicero didn't stay behind for long, he snuck up into the over hang where the beds were and crouched beside her bed, she looked so peaceful, so innocent and young when she slept. She looked like she belonged at home with her mother and father not listening to the whispers of a dark Matron let a lone carrying out her will.   
He reached out, slowly he stroked her face, she seemed to relaxed even more under his touch and he couldn't help but smile. The listener. She was there. With him. With Mother. The weight that had been lifted off his shoulders allowed him to breath easily again.   
Lost in thought he didn't noticed she had opened her eyes, Sweet Remyna, her bright silver eyes, flecks of green adorning her iris' stared back at him. "Cicero...." She put her hand over his and closed her eyes again. Oh the feelings she gave his stomach, it was strange, it was not something the mad man was used to. For ages his mind had been tortured by the dreaded silence, the solitude. This beautiful elf, the Listener and the only one he would look after so devoutly as he did the Night Mother. He was swooning over her. He knew it. And it made him feel normal again. He wanted that. He wanted it more than anything, the gift of eternal laughter was halted and his mind wasn't clutered any longer, Oh but only when she was there.   
"I am tired...." She smiled softly and pressed her face into her furs. "Would the Listener like some privacy?" He got to his feet but kept his hand in hers.   
She opened her eyes again and frowned slightly. "Don't go... I mean... If Mother needs you, then by all means. Go... But otherwise.. I'd rather not be alone." The words stung, had she been alone too long as well? She seemed frightened of something, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, he hoped he would soon know what was troubling his listener.   
Remyna held his hand in hers until sleep took hold of the little elf and she curled up, her hair falling over her face. Things were starting to look up, life was going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm actually proud of this chapter, comment and tell me your thoughts? (:


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of talking and eating in the common area woke her, but the feeling of strong arms around her was almost enough to coax her back into slumber. Opening her eyes she saw Cicero, his eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling with each breath. Some how he had slipped into her bed without her noticing. Strange given she is such a light sleeper.   
Remyna just smiled at how peaceful he seemed to be. "Wake up..." She rubbed his side, hard muscle she didn't know he even had lay just beneath his motley. She bit her lip and reached up to take his hat, putting it on she giggled. The sound of her sweet laughter was what got him to open his eyes.   
"Is the Listener trying to look like Cicero?" The smile in his voice was all she needed to make her day. "I like your hat. It's so unique. Just like you." She put it back on his head and snuggled into his chest. She was falling for him, it was scaring her, but she was strong now... Right? She prayed to Sithis that he wouldn't hurt her, or that he would at least not lead her on.   
"I have to talk to Nazir..." She shifted a little and he reluctantly let her slip from his grasp. He watched her as she padded down into the common area.  
She was perfect. She respected his duty to the Night Mother, she was her chosen, and she was sweet to poor Cicero. He had to make sure she was safe at all times, losing yet another Listener simply wouldn't do. Besides, losing her would not only mean ruin for the Brotherhood, but it would cast Cicero back into the darkness he had dwelled in for so long.   
"Nazir... You have work for me? Astrid is working on something for me but I don't want to be cooped up for to long." She nibbled a piece of bread and looked at the redguard as he read a book. "I have a few avalible. An orc, Morthal, his name is Lurbuk. A bard. Just awful. Then a vampire, Hern. The mill just North of Falkreath." She nodded and finished her breakfast before going back up to her bed, Cicero was still laying on his back with his eyes closed, hands behind his head. "Hey silly fool... You up for a little killing?" Yet again that lovely darkness returns to her eyes, the killer that send Cicero's poor heart racing.   
She pulled her armor from the drawer someone, probably Gabriella stuffed them into and went to change. Once comfortablly dressed in her tight armor she went back to find Cicero standing against the wall her bed was against, a cheerful smile on his face as he inspected his blade to make sure it was sharp enough. "Cicero and the Listener, On the hunt!"   
Remyna grinned and nodded, the Dragon was at bay, the hot fire in her blood was a little more than a soft heat. Cicero was just as good for her, as she was for him. She couldn't quite understand why she felt so comfortable around this dangerous man but she was no less intruiged by him.   
"Come on then my Fool of Hearts." She raced to the Black Door and pushed through it and into the cool morning air. The grass and nightshade dappled with dew.   
Looking around she felt Cicero at her flank and let a hand out to touch his abdomen gently before giggling and making her way to the road. "so..." Cicero piped up and quickened his pace to keep up with the young elf. "You never told Cicero... What did you do back there that sent the pretender into the air?"   
Remyna thought for a second, she sighed softly and stopped. Cicero grew concerned with her sudden change in demeanor. "I'm the one the nords call a legend... The Dragonborn. A little over a year ago. I was called upon by the Greybeards, atop High Hrothgar. I found my voice. I hold the power of a Dovah. A dragon. I guess the Night Mother saw my power and thought i'd be able to bring her will accordingly.." Cicero grinned at her and nodded.   
"Yes, yes, yes! Mother has chosen wisely she has!" He clapped his hands together to the sound of his manic laughter.   
"Come now, we have work to do." Remyna stood tall and squared her shoulders. Cicero's laughing stopped but the smile on his face didn't faulter. Together   
__________________________________________________________________________________________

The dense and damp air of Morthal disgusted Remyna, she hated this place almost as much as she hated Solitude. Tullius made her stomach hurt and the Thalmor were just another headache she had to deal with. Morthal however was only slightly better, only the weather pissed her off.   
She walked past the Jarl and her guards ignoring their conversation completely hoping they wouldn't ask her for favors knowing who she is. With luck being on her side they don't even acknowledge her presents and she slips past unseen.   
Cicero was humming from behind her, his eyes scanning the area curiously and she could almost feel his heat on her back from how close he was to her. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment to clear her head.  
Walking into Moorside she looked around but it didn't take her long to spot the Orc who was warming up his voice quite loudly. She cringed and couldn't help but glare at the man before going to the bar and asking for a drink. She offered Cicero one and sat down at a table, watching an observing him as he moved about the Inn trying to convince the patrons to listen to his music.   
As night fell and the wenches and drunks went to their homes, the Orc went into his room and she slinked to the doorway, listening carefully for his movement. Hearing the creek of a bed she rubbed her hands together gently and slipped inside. Once the Orc had his back to her while laying in the bed she readied her flames and let it envelope the poor sod til he was was just a chard mess.   
Cicero was quiet at her side, she could only imagine his silence was to keep anyone from baring witness to the assassination that had unfolded. She took a deep breath and it didn't take long for her to make her way out of the Inn and into the cool yet muggy air of Morthal.   
Remyna groaned and stretched out, her muscles were tense and her legs were aching from the all the focus she put into the contract.   
"Is everything alright, Listener?" Cicero moved closer to look at her face, she was tired for sure but she wanted to get her last contract done with heading back home.   
"Yeah, everythings great, lets get to Falkreath... I want to get this done so I can relax a little." Cicero nodded slowly and started to hum while they followed the road that would lead to Falkreath. Along the way they stopped to set up camp.   
She started a fire easily enough and unrolled her bedroll, but she noticed one thing. Cicero didn't bring one. She had forgotten to pack one for him as well so she knew he was going to have to make do with sharing. The thought of having the maniac in her bed had her head swimming but she quickly dismissed the thoughts of the red headed jester so she could unwind a little.   
"You want something to eat?" She pulled a few tough dry pieces of venison from her pack and chewed on a piece hungrily. Cicero plucked some from her hand and sat by the fire. His eyes watching the smoke rise up and tickle the leaves of the trees towering above.   
"You're mighty quiet... is everything okay?" She seated herself next to him and picked at a loose stitch in her armor. "Yes, Cicero is quite fine, he is just... Lost in thought." She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing but she was curious and she couldn't stop herself from asking. "Care to share your thoughts with a tired Dunmer?"   
A smile graced his lips and he nodded gently before looking at her. She turned her body so it was easier for her to make eye contact, thought she didn't know how smart that was, seeing as she was already swooning over a man who probably would never think of her more than a Dark sister, and the listener.  
"Cicero was just thinking about how sweet, Remyna can use her voice to throw people backwards and if she can do anything else with it." She tilted her head a bit, she had learned quite a few shouts in her days of knowing the voice completely at her whim, but she wasn't sure which one she should show him first.   
"Well, I know a few others. I could demonstrate some for you, but you have to stay beside or behind me, I don't want to risk hurting you." She got to her feet slowly and stretched out before taking a deep breath to concentrate on the words she needed to preform the shout correctly.   
Cicero eagerly got to his feet and stood a few inches behind her with curious eyes watching her closely.   
Sucking in a breath she closed her eyes. "YOL!" Her lips felt hot and her mouth was slightly tingly from the fire that formed in her throat and rolled right off her tongue. Thanks to the pond just beyond their camp, the fire fizzled out in seconds.   
She didn't hear anything behind her so she turned to see if he had gotten bored and once her head was turned back his face was so close to hers that she nearly stumbled sideways.   
Her eyes fluttered a bit and she didn't move, she was like a deer being starred down by a hungry sabre. "You feeling okay?" She was concerned with how close he had been getting to her since he found out she was the listener, and it was giving her mixed feelings about him and even herself.  
"Perfect, Cicero is just perfect." He reached a gloved hand out and cupped her cheek in his palm, his fingers curling around caressing the lobe of her ear and his thumb brushing under her eye.   
She pulled away gently and she couldn't miss the hurt that she saw in his amber eyes. "I.. I'm sorry. I-" He giggled, casted his head downward and close his eyes before speaking up. "Why do you do that?"   
Remyna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Do what?" He stood tall and crossed his arms, mimicking her. "This... You keep pushing poor Cicero away whenever he gives you affection yet he knows you like it." She looked down and wrapped her arms around herself tightly.   
"I guess because the only affection I've ever gotten was replaced with pain. I suppose I suspect you to do the same.." Remyna wet her lips with her tongue gently before looking back up at Cicero, he seemed taken aback by her assumption that he would cause her any harm.   
"Why Listener, Dear Cicero would NEVER harm you! No, no, no, that wouldn't do! Oh mother would be deeply saddened, OH and angry at her keeper if he were to even knick you with his blade!" He laughed manically but she could hear a truth in his words that calmed her flustered heart and eased her racing mind.   
Remyna yawned and her eyes closed slightly, she felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her towards her bedroll. "The Listener must sleep, you have to be rested for tomorrows hunt." She smiled softly and laid down curling up inside. When he went to walk away she reach out and grabbed a leg of his pants. Feeling the tug he stopped short of walking away and looked down at her. "I didn't pack you one... I forgot.." She felt absolutely terrible for not bring the fool a bedroll but she wouldn't let him sleep on the ground.   
"Oh it's quite alright, I shall just keep an eye out for bandits, and animals." Remyna frowned a little and let him go scooting over as much as she could to make enough room. "No, lay with me...." His eyes widened and he put his hands together. "Why, listener, you would let poor Cicero lay with you?" She nodded and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.   
He gently slipped his boots off, then his intricately designed gloves followed, he slowly got into the bedroll with her. It was a tight fit but she didn't mind. In fact the cool air made the company a lot more pleasent. She pressed her nose against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Keeper...." He didn't say a word, he meerly reached behind him and brushed his fingers through her white hair and smiled at her.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up to the feeling of something poking her face and she grunted a little. Hearing a giggle she opened one eye to see Cicero hovering over her with the most over enthusiastic grin. "Remyna is such a late sleeper, yes she is."   
"Cicero...." She closed her eyes tight and huffed. "I guess I'm not going to get anymore sleep today am I?' Remyna sat up and sighed. The fool merely went about his business packing her things. She stood up and stretched out roughly, her joints popping and her muscles aching from being so stiff.   
"Lets get this contract over with, I'm ready to be home so I can prepare to make off to Volunruud. I know what Asrid said but if I know anything about ranks it's the Night Mother I'm suppose to be taking orders from, not her." The thought of Asrid trying to tell her what to do was enough to have her blood boil, the woman did nothing but aggitate Remyna and if he had the chance to be rid of her, she would take it.   
Cicero crossed his arms and stood tall, pride filled his chest. He knew there was something he liked about her, maybe it was the way she blantently disregarded Astrid, or the way she held Mother in the highest of respect, maybe it was the way she acted so shy, then without warning she was strong and independent. Whatever it was, it was making his stomach tingly.   
Remyna pulled her pack onto her back and looked around for the main road, she motioned for Cicero to follow, as if she even needed to.   
It didn't take long to notice the mill in the distance, it was day time, so she suspected her victim to be sleeping considering they weren't human.   
Aproaching the house she pick the lock with ease, Cicero seemed impressed with her abilities to get into places so quickly. Just as she thought, the vampire was fast asleep, his mate just by his side. Cicero however handed her a dagger and urged her to use that instead of her usual magic.   
Remyna nodded, gripping the hilt tightly in her hand, she scurried over quickly but quietly, shoving the blade into the vampires skull til it caught in the back. Pulling the blade from the lifeless body she wipped the residue from it on the vampires clothes.   
She looked around before backing away and pushing Cicero's chest with her hand to get out the door. Once outside in the muggy air of Falkreath she took a deep breath, Cicero grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dense forest so they could be out of view in case the victims mate decided she wanted to find the culprit.   
Remyna sat down on a log and held the blade out to Cicero to take. 'Thanks, I don't think magic would have been a good choice for this one anyway. His mate was entirely too close for comfort.' He sat beside her and took a much needed breath as well. "You're learning well, I'm sure Mother is proud of her choice. You however are still a mere initiate. You have a few shortcomings that Cicero aims to fix. "   
She raised an eyebrow before huffing a little. "I can do find on my own." He chuckled, but it was a tad darker than she was used to. "Oh really? The Muiri contract, Raldbthar. You nearly got yourself killed! Had Cicero not been there to keep an eye on you, Cicero would have lost Mother's Listener!" There was a darkness that clouded his eyes as he spoke of almost losing her to the big nord with the warhammer. She didn't understand why he was being so protective, it made her chest hurt and her stomach sick.   
"Okay, okay... I guess I need more practice. You know, I don't mind you tagging along. Honestly I prefer to have someone with me. But anyway. Let's get back home." He nodded and got his feet before holding a hand out to her, which she took gratefully and stood up.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
The sight of black door had her relaxing instantly. With the words Silcence My Brother escaping her soft lips she shoved against the door to get inside, Cicero at her flank letting the door close behind them.   
Astrid stops her short of entering the main room and gives Cicero a look, who simply makes his way up into the chapel to tend to Mother.   
"You have been spending an awful lot of time with that.. Fool." Astrid crinkled her nose and shook her head, Remyna glared at her, she was falling for the man, and she felt even more protective of him given his status in the Brotherhood. He should have been held to the highest respect from Astrid, she wasn't the leader she pretended to be.   
"And? He's nice, you'd know that if he got to know him. Anyway, I'm going to meet Motierre, I-" Astrid got up in Remyna's face and glared at her. "You will be doing no such thing under my athority. Is that clear?" Remyna stepped back and she felt her throat warming up with the affects of her thu'um. "I wouldn't get in my face like that again if I were you."   
Astrid stomps off, leaving Remyna there to simmer down and collect herself alone. Once she felt calm enough she went to tell Nazir the news, and receive her payment. Once the coin was in hand she went to her bed and stashed her earnings under her pillow.   
It didn't take long for her to get bored and a little lonely so she moved into the main room and up to the chapel but brings herself to a halt when she sees the door closed, trying the handle and finding it locked she whinned a little and huffed.  
Remyna went into the common area and put some stew that was boiling in a pot in a bowl and sat down across from Nazir and began eating. "Missing the damned fool already?' She groaned and put her head down. "No... Just bored." She took bites of her meal and let the warmth calm her down as it slid to her stomach.   
Once done she tossed her bowl in a bucket of water and lazed around the sanctuary til Arjnborn came up to her with a nicely crafted ebony dagger and she grinned down at the exquisite work. He held the hilt out to her and she took it giddily. "Thanks,." He grumbed a "No problem before leaving her to admire the craftsmenship.   
"Oh, Remyna, got a lovely new dagger! Looks sharp and dangerious, perfect for STABBING!" She jumped and turned to see Cicero with his hands on his hips behind her, a manical grin on his lips as always.   
"Yeah, I like it." It felt a bit heavy in her hand, not the light weight of magic welling her hands, but it was nice. She went up to her bed and tucked it under the straw gently before kicking her boots off and sighing. "Gods I'm beat..." She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled some furs around her shoulders closing her eyes.  
She felt the bed dip beside her and she leaned into Cicero gently, laying her head on his shoulder while he hummed a seemingly innocent tune that she knew wasn't all that sweet.   
Lucien Lachance appeared in the corner, she didn't have to open her eyes to know, the cool change in atmosphere was enough to alert her to the form before her. "This sanctuary could use a good.... Purification..." She raised an eyebrow and felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She winced a little at the pressure on her sore muscles but relaxed into the imperials embrace, he smelled of oils, candles and dust. It wasn't to perfect but it was Cicero, and she enjoyed being about to identify when he was there.  
Remyna opened her eyes and he was staring back at her, his red hair slightly in his face and his hat was slightly lopsided. She grinned and kissed his nose before taking his hand and pulling him into the bed. He held her sides as she laid back and he hovered over her.   
"You truly are magical my dear, Keeper... Mother is lucky to have such a faithful, cunning care taker." He could feel something blooming in his chest with each word that gracefully escaped her perfect lips and rolled effortlessly of her tongue.   
With her eyes closed he decided it was time he made a move on the lovely bosmer and leaned in, his lips dangerously close to hers. She could feel the heated breath against her face and she leaned up to meet the loyal Jesters mouth.   
Eager, she lifted her hands to hold his face and she grinned against his lips softly. A flutter of warmth filled her stomach and she frowned. He could sense her uncomfort, but he could also tell she was interested. It took a lot for the Keeper to not take advantage of the young beauty beneath him. Though she was no mere initiate, she was the Listener. He couldn't hurt her in such a way.  
She noticed he was unsure what to do and she simply gripped the back of his neck, her eyes on his the whole time. "It's fine..." Remyna took a deep breath and pulled his mouth back down to hers, teeth, tongue and warm wet lust enveloped the pair, but it didn't last long because the clearing of a throat caught their attention. Cicero moved away from her and she looked over to see who had so rudely interupted her heated moment.   
Astrid stooded just at the top of the steps, her expression giving away just how annoyed she was. "I need to speak with you.." She then looked to Cicero, he took his hat on the floor from which it fell and slipped it back onto his head and pushed past Astrid to give the two some privacy.   
"Go to Volunruud. See what this, Motierre has to say." Remyna nodded slowly and Astrid gave a single nod before leaving the room, clearing not wanting to spend to much time with the hot headed elf.   
Huffing she curled back up onto her bed and closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't be alone in it for long. She didn't understand her feelings for Cicero, but she didn't mind the attention really. He was complex, and hard to read, but she liked those qualities about the man.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The sounds of laughter from the common area slowly woke her, she hadn't realized she had fall alsleep, but it didn't really matter. She moved slightly but found she had company in her bed, arms were wrapped around her tightly, soft warm breath on her neck, the smell of oils and nightshade. Cicero. He had gotten into bed with her like he had hoped last night, too bad she wasn't awake to enjoy his company like she had wanted to.   
She squirmed around his embrace and rolled over to face him. Remy kissed his nose and watched him make a face before opening his beautiful amber eyes.   
Remyna sighed, not wanting to get up, she knew she had a contract to set up but all she wanted to do was stay right where she was, with the crazed jester at her side. stretching she placed a palm against Cicero's chest. "I have to go to Volunruud today, come with me?" He nodded furiously and that beautiful manic grin appeared across his sharp features.   
'Good.. Let's get ready." With that said Remyna got to her feet and began packing, she was excited to set up her first contract, especially because it was one Mother had given to her personally, but the idea of getting the jester alone again was giving her body all kinds of new sensations.   
She would just have to see how far she could get, before she finally fell completely for the physcotic little imperial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I just didn't want to leave you without a chapter for too long. The next one should be longer. I'm planning on introducing another character soon, any idea what race he/she should be?


	6. Chapter 6

The air was thick and muggy as she stepped out into the cool air, the grass just lightly wet from the morning dew. Pulling her hair up, Remyna tied it into a lose ponytail and went up onto the main road with Cicero at her heels. She was nervous about who or what she might come across in the ruin, hoping that she wasn't going to botch the assignment and come home empty handed. 

Cicero could sense her unease and placed a palm firmly on her lower back. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. "I'm fine... It-"   
"Astrid is getting to you too... Cicero can tell.." Cicero took the words right off her sharp tongue and she couldn't have been happier that he already knew the reason for her anxiety. "She doesn't seem to really get the fact that things are a lot different now. With you.. With the Night Mother. She can't just tell me what to do anymore.... Can she?"   
Cicero seemed to be at a loss for words, he kicked a few stones as they avoided Falkreath all together. "Cicero is afraid it is a bit more complex than dear, Remyna understands. You see... The Brotherhood has been without its Matron, without a Listener.... For over a decade." 

She nodded slowly, trying to take in all the information her companion was giving her on her families history. "So... Astrid has basically been leading the Brotherhood blindly without any instruction or structure period?" Cicero nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the horizon, when he didn't respond to her question she continued with another. "But Mother is back, you are back. Doesn't that mean things are going to be different?" A dark, melicious grin crept onto Cicero's face and he let out a shrill laugh that almost had Remyna losing her footing. "Why yessssss...." He stressed out the S almost sadistically and his demenor changed at the flip of a coin. 

"Come, let us see what Mother has in store for the Great and Powerful Listener..." Cicero giggled and his grip went from her back to her arm as he pulled her down the road.   
____________________________________  
Volunruud was just in site, Remyna had lifted her hood over her head to keep the snow from sticking to her hair. She looked around a bit, examining the area for any traps or bandits that may have set up camp nearby. 

Once she was sure the they were alone she slipped down into the crypt and crouched low, Cicero right at her backside with his ebony dagger drawn for extra measure.   
Good thing too, given a skeleton rose from his seat to attack her, Cicero saw it before she even knew it was there and she jumped a little as the sound of scattering bones filled her ears. "Fuck...." Cicero huffed and shook his head, knowing she had a long way to go before she was a good enough assassin to do these things on her own.

Remyna followed the trail of dead draugr to an open room and pushed a door open, two men stood in the far corner, a man in imperial armor and one dressed like a nobleman. He slowly approached Remyna and looked her and Cicero up and down before breaking the silence. "By the almighty Divines. You've come. You've actually come. This dreadful Black Sacrament thing. It worked." 

She felt a little less than disgruntled by his attitude but crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the man. "You've opened a door to darkness, little man." Cicero cackled by her side at her response. 

"Oh I know. I know. But I'm so glad you're here. Please, allow me to state my business. Surely your time is as valuable as my own." He shifted his weight a little and seemed a bit uneasy by Remyna's height and the sight of the manic jester at her side. "I would like to arrange a contract. Several actually." The last part peeked her intrested even more and she raised an eyebrow. "I daresay, the most important work your organization has seen in well.... Centuries."

She took a breath, just enough to sate her need for oxygen, "Go on...." She was anxious to get this over with, and even more eager to kill again. 

"As I said I want you to kill several people. You'll find the targets, as well as their manner of elimentation, quite varied. I'm sure someone of your disposition will probably even find it enjoyable." A small cynical smirk graced the dunmers lips and she looked down momentarily as he continued. "But you should know that these killings are but a means to an end. For they pave the way to the most important target." 

Remyna looked up again and made full eye contact with the man. "The real reason I'm speaking with a cutthroat in the bowels of this detestable crypt. For I seek the assassination of... The Emperor." She stood a bit ridged for a second before cracking a grin. "You're serious?" He nodded and his guard handed her a sealed letter and an amulet. "This is all you need to help you with your work." 

The elf took a deep breath and without another word slipped out of the room with her Keeper at her back following her out of the ruin and into the cold afternoon air. Stuffing the items into one of the many pouches than line her person she lifted her nose to the air and looked to see a storm was slowly creeping up on them. 

"Let's get to Morthal and get a room, it doesn't look like good travel weather at the moment. Besides, my feet hurt and I need a bath." Cicero giggled at her side and nodded. "Sweet, Remyna, could use a bath." She growled lowly and he only grinned at her as she stomped off towards the small city of Morthal. Her boots were caked in muck once they were in the city boundaries and the only thing she wanted was a cold ale, a hot bath, and a warm bed with plenty of furs. 

Pulling the door open she was hit with the warmth of the fire, the smell of roasting meat on the spit and stewed vegetables in the pot. Her stomach growled and she went up to the counter and bought one room, knowing Cicero wouldn't sleep in a seperate room from the Listener especially in public. 

Remyna bought the stongest mead they had and went to the washroom to fill a wooden bin with water and used her magic to heat it to a perfect temperature. She began taking her armor off but felt the nimble fingers of her newly aquired shadow working at the buckles at her sides. "You don't have to do that." He took her chin in his thumb and finger pulling her face to look at him. He wiped a bead of a sweat from her forehead before walking out of the room to give her some privacy. 

____________________________________

Cicero went to the room they had rented for the night and sat on the edge of the bed, he continued to stay silence on the outside with his head being filled with the sound of her voice. She wasn't as poisonous as she wanted everyone to think and he knew that, the innocent look she carried around like a second skin suited her well and it made her a lot harder to view as an assassin. Yet he knew she held the power to engulf her enemies in flames and even use her own tongue to slice flesh just as easy. It made him shiver internally.

It wasn't long after he was pulled from his thoughts by the smell of lavender, and the sweet sound of his Listener humming a soft lullaby as she pulled her damp hair into a loose bun atop her head. Her softly tanned skin always confused him, she was a dunmer yet she had the skin of a bosmer. He guessed it was a question for a different time, seeing he didn't feel it was important at the moment. Small strains of baby white hairs stuck to her forehead and the side of her face, making her look like a wild mess, but she was beautiful in her own right. 

Remyna sat down in the only chair in the room and took a swig of her mead before closing her eyes, relaxing and taking in the sounds of the wood crackling in the fire and the soft talking of the patrons. 

"Did lovely, Remyna enjoy her bath?" She smiled softly and nodded before opening her bright eyes again. "I did... You should take one too, I'm sure your muscles with thank you. Also, since we're sharing a bed I'd rather have a nicely bathed jester curled against me." Cicero chuckled and got to his feet. "Cicero does indeed enjoy his creature comforts." When he left the room she got up and shuffled to the bed and climbed into the furs and heaved a sigh. Snuggling down she closed her eyes and for a split second all the still, but after a few moments she felt the bed dip behind her and wet hair spilled over her shoulders and she looked to see the jesters red hair drapped over her skin. 

Remyna shifted back to press against him and his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her tightly. Slowly she rolled around to face him and pressed her forehead to his. She could feel his breath tickling her lips as he moved in closer, finally their lips met in a sultry kiss. His soft warm mouth seemed so rough but oh so gentle as hers moved against his in a dance for dominance. Though it didn't last long, she handed over the victory quite submissively and her lower stomach began aching with a heat she wasn't familiar with.   
After a moment of heated kissing she pulled away gasping for air, a shit eating grin on the jesters face, proud of what he had done to the listener. Remy growled lowly at him but he merely giggled and she huffed, turning her back to him and curling up. 

"Oh don't be like that..." Cicero spoke softly in her ear and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can't just do things like that!" She groaned and rubbed her face, Cicero laughed quite loudly and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If Cicero is remembering correctly, you initiated that, and you seemed to like it." She shivered and turned her head to look at him, his nose pressing gently against hers. "So...?" Remyna raised an eyebrow as she said the simple word. Cicero grunted and she reached back to run her fingers through his hair. "I've been thinking a lot about the events that have unfolded and I really don't want Astrid to know about the contracts we obtained. I have a bad feeling that if we let her know about this she will see me as a threat." 

Cicero listened carefully to her every word as he always did, his mind running a mile a minute. She could see he was spacing out a bit and she gently placed her hand on his cheek to try and coax him out of the dark. She kissed the corner of his mouth and stared at him til he started to smile again. "Cicero thinks Remyna is quite smart, oh yes, the LIstener is very clever. She is also wise to realize the snake in her path." He wrapped his arms around her once again and pulled her close. He brushed his lips along her temple and closed his eyes before uttering one last thing to his sleepy Listener, "Cicero and Remy will talk more tomorrow.." She sighed and closed her eyes for the last time as she drifted off.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The sounds of laughter and clinking glasses roused her from her sleep, Remyna groaned and curled tighter into the form that slept beside her. Cicero's familiar scent had her relaxing back into the furs. Her nose found his neck and she licked at his skin til he rolled over and opened his eyes sleepily. 

"Listener?" His voice thick with grogginess. She grinned and pressed her nose to his, rubbing hers against his gently. She giggled and softly whispered to him, "Wake up, silly." He chuckled and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Cicero is awake, dear." 

Remyna looked around and sat up straight on the edge of the bed, she ran her fingers over the furs that lay beneath her before getting to her feet. "Come on, we gotta get back." She sighed, not wanting to go back to the sanctuary, she couldn't get comfortable with Astrid breathing down her neck about Cicero and the Night Mother. She would have to suck it up, but before she could step foot back inside the Black Door, she needed a plan. One that would get the Brotherhood back on track, one that would put the Night Mother back in the center of the family. 

One that would make all of Tamriel fear the Brotherhood once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some major writers block lately so this is a short chapter, I didn't want to leave this story without new content for too long. I hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment(:

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit rusty and I'm sorry if this isn't exactly perfect, I don't even know if I'm truly happy with this yet. BUT I hope to tweak it maybe and the next chapters should be better. Thank you. and comments are always welcome, even advice(:


End file.
